


La fin d'une innocence

by Ploum



Category: La Divine Damnation - Elia Lasserre
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Moment of truth, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Alice l'avait toujours soupçonné sans jamais oser le demander. A présent les choses sont telles que l'évidence ne peut plus être ignorée...
Relationships: Isaure Barrera & Alice Barrera, Isaure Barrera/Adam Barrera





	La fin d'une innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Elia Lasserre. Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Imaginarium de l'Allée des Conteurs.  
> Seul l'OS est issu de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Alice glissa son bras derrière son dos au passage de sa mère pour y cacher la petite boule de pain récupérée aux cuisines avec la complicité de la cuisinière. Celle-ci avait promis de ne pas en rendre compte à la maitresse des lieux et elle la croyait ; elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir ni de la dénoncer. Elle attendit qu’Erine disparût de son champ de vision pour gagner les escaliers et monter à l’étage, la miche chaude pressée contre son ventre dans l’espoir de la masquer à la vue des autres. Elle-même avait déjà pris son petit-déjeuner ; seule. C’était quelque chose d’assez inhabituel au sein de leur famille mais l’ambiance était étrange ces derniers temps. Tout le monde au sein du manoir en était conscient ; depuis quelques jours, rien n’était plus tout à fait pareil. Sa mère s’efforçait d’agir comme si ce n’était pas le cas mais personne n’était dupe. Elle était agitée et préoccupée et deux de ses enfants, Adam et Isaure, ne se croisaient plus, alors que leur fratrie avait toujours été très soudée. Leur père avait été tout aussi perplexe au début ; puis il avait abondé dans le sens de sa femme, sans doute en apprenant ce qu’il en était. Personne d'autre n'avait été mis dans la confidence et donc, personne ne connaissait la raison d'une telle conduite ; mais personne n’osait en parler pour autant, du moins pas de manière assumée. Car nombre d’hypothèses se murmuraient entre ces murs sans qu’aucun ne sût laquelle était exacte ni même si une seule d’entre elles l’était.

Mais Alice, elle, avait sa petite idée sur la question.

Elle se rendit devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et toqua. Aucune réponse. En temps normal, Alice aurait considéré qu’Isaure ne s’y trouvait pas, or elle savait que c’était le cas ; sa jumelle sortait peu ces derniers temps. Ce petit jeu durait depuis plus d’une semaine, depuis que leur mère avait décrété qu’Adam partirait chez leur tante et que, jusqu’à ce qu’il parte, Isaure et lui devraient se tenir éloignés. Pourquoi des mesures aussi radicales ? Alice aurait pu spéculer comme le personnel du manoir mais elle savait. Pour les autres, une telle chose était inconcevable et personne n’y songerait jamais – pour eux, ce ne serait que pure folie. Elle-même devinait que c’était plus compliqué que cela mais les gens ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elle non plus. Elle en avait d’ailleurs souvent douté – comment cela les avait-il touchés ? Mais elle les connaissait tellement.

Au fond d’elle-même, elle l’avait toujours su. Et elle avait préféré taire cette évidence ; jamais elle ne se serait résolue à les dénoncer.

– Isis ? Ouvre s’il te plait, c’est moi ! finit-elle par supplier dans l’espoir d’obtenir une réaction.

Le silence salua ses paroles. Elle se mordit les lèvres, chagrinée. Elle n’osait pas entrer sans sa permission même si l’envie la démangeait. Elle l’aurait fait en d’autres circonstances mais pas en celles-ci, alors qu’Isaure était au plus mal. Ce serait empiéter sur ce qui était devenu son unique refuge.

Bien qu’elle l’eût attendu, Alice sursauta lorsqu’elle entendit la voix étouffée de sa sœur à travers la porte, étrangement faible :

– Entre. La porte n’est pas bloquée.

Alice obtempéra aussitôt. Contrairement à ce qu’elle craignait, la pièce était claire et les rideaux tirés, laissant pénétrer le jour à l’intérieur. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s’avança et retrouva sa sœur de dos, assise sur son lit et son attention tournée vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci était encore vêtue de sa tenue de nuit. Vue ainsi, sa silhouette paraissait si frêle que le cœur de sa jumelle se serra mais elle passa outre ce sentiment et vint s’asseoir juste à côté d’elle pour la scruter avec application. Elle était pâle, ses cheveux laissés libres sur ses épaules et ses traits torturés. Elle souffrait et hésitait, perdue et déchirée. Anéantie. Comme si un rêve s’était effondré, et Alice savait que c’était le cas en quelque sorte. Elle et Adam… La fatalité s’était abattue sur eux et ils avaient cessé de lutter contre elle. Tant que cela ne s’était pas su, ils avaient profité d’instants volés pour s’offrir une liberté qu’ils n’avaient pas mais à présent… Leur mère avait dû les voir, assurément, et le rêve avait pris fin si violemment pour laisser place à l’impitoyable réalité. Ils n’en avaient pas le droit. Ils le désiraient mais ils n’en avaient pas le droit. Gabriel lui-même l’avait interdit. C’était terminé – le rêve était passé.

Et le réveil particulièrement douloureux.

Isaure baissa les yeux, honteuse, sans doute dans l’espoir qu’Alice ne s’en rendît pas totalement compte mais c’était déjà trop tard. Dans un geste nerveux, cette dernière plissa sa robe blanche d’une main tandis qu’elle réfléchissait à un moyen d’entamer la conversation. Quelques miettes de pain tombèrent alors sur le tissu et lui rappelèrent la présence du morceau qu’elle tenait encore dans son autre main. Elle le tendit vers sa sœur ; après tout, elle l’avait amené expressément pour elle.

– C’est pour toi. Je sais que tu n’es pas descendue déjeuner et que tu ne comptes pas y aller alors je t’ai amené ça.

– Merci, souffla Isaure en le saisissant d’une main timide et tremblante pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Elle garda ses mains dessus et pendant un instant, elle le laissa ainsi sans l’entamer. L’immobilité et le mutisme de sa jumelle mirent Alice mal à l’aise. Elle patienta plusieurs secondes dans l’espoir qu’Isaure finît par le rompre d’elle-même mais plus elles s’égrenaient, plus le soupçon que ce moment ne viendrait jamais se muait en certitude. Elle se retint de toussoter dans un élan de gêne et se força à prendre elle-même la parole. Elle avait toujours su manier les mots et pourtant, en ce jour c’était particulièrement difficile. Elle avait la sensation qu’aucun ne sonnerait juste et que ses propos seraient, au mieux, maladroits.

– Isis… tu peux me parler, tu sais.

– Je n’ai rien à dire. 

Alice soupira. Ce ne serait pas simple. Ce ne serait jamais simple. Mais comment cela aurait-il pu l’être en une telle situation ?

– Je vois que tu vas mal. Tout le monde voit que quelque chose a changé. Et toi, tu ne vas pas bien. Adam non plus.

Isaure baissa encore plus la tête à la mention de leur ainé et ses épaules ployèrent avec elle, comme écrasées par un poids invisible. Le poids de la culpabilité sans doute. Cela, et la douleur aussi. La contempler suffisait, à ses yeux, pour confirmer ce qu’elle avait toujours soupçonné ; cet amour grandissant entre eux, jusqu’à dépasser les limites dans lesquelles il aurait dû se restreindre. Jusqu’à se déployer totalement…

– Ce qu’il y a entre Adam et toi…

Elle n’osait pas mettre le terme dessus, de peur de se tromper et de les accuser d’une faute qui n’était pas la leur, même si elle était presque sûre d’avoir raison. Pourtant, en un sens, cela ne changeait rien pour elle ; elle restait sa jumelle avec qui elle avait toujours été très proche. Son amour pour elle n’en serait pas affecté même si c’était le cas. Elle ne lui en voudrait même pas. Elle lui était bien trop précieuse pour cela.

– Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Isis, ni pour t’en vouloir. Tu es ma sœur et cela ne changera jamais. Je te soutiendrai toujours, quoiqu’il en soit et quoiqu’il advienne.

Alice laissa Isaure digérer ses paroles alors qu’elle tardait à réagir. Elle finit cependant par relever la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Il était embué de larmes et brisé, à l’image de ce que son propre corps renvoyait.

– Tu… tu le savais ?

La gorge d’Alice se serra. Il était dur de savoir ce qu’elle ressentait ; tant d’émotions se mêlaient dans sa voix. Sa peine était évidente, ses désillusions aussi, même s'il n'y avait nulle surprise. La venue d’un tel moment était prévisible. Leur histoire n’aurait jamais eu de conclusion heureuse, même si leur mère n’avait pas appris la vérité et agi en conséquence. Elle était vouée à l’échec, et ce dès le début.

– Je… je dirais plutôt que je m’en doutais. Ca… ça fait depuis… longtemps ?

Elle faillit ajouter ‘ _vous deux’_ mais ne le fit pas. Ce fut suffisamment explicite. Isaure détourna les yeux jusque vers ses cuisses. Finalement, elle craqua la croûte et en arracha un bout pour le porter à ses lèvres sans grand appétit. Elle mâchonna sans répondre, le regard perdu dans le vague et l’air distraite, puis elle avala. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si cela lui permettrait d’échapper à la réalité. Il n’en fut rien. C’était lourd ; tellement lourd… Elle pinça les lèvres. Se souvenir… se remémorer les quelques moments qu’ils avaient partagé ensemble rendait la situation plus pénible encore. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombât sur eux ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’ils fussent liés par les liens du sang ?

– N-non… il m’a avoué qu-qu’il m’aimait en… en décembre.

Environ un mois, tout au plus. Les traits d’Alice s’adoucirent, mus par la tristesse. C’était si court et si long à la fois.

– Et je… j’étais si heureuse lorsque… lorsqu’il me l’a dit. Je croyais rêver !

Isaure ferma les yeux, désemparée et rongée par la culpabilité. Elle connaissait sa faute – elle connaissait Ses principes tout autant que sa sœur. Pourtant, elle n’avait pas su y résister. Comment l’aurait-elle pu lorsqu’elle avait vu ses espérances les plus secrètes se concrétiser ? Adam l’aimait comme elle-même l’aimait ! Mais ils avaient eu tort et l’apparition de leur mère le leur avait rappelé avec force. Son regard choqué la hantait toujours.

Elle déglutit et n’ajouta rien de plus, tandis que ce souvenir amer défilait presque sous ses yeux. Alice s’en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un tel désir incestueux avait pu naitre et grandir en leurs cœurs mais elle était surtout triste pour eux. Ils ne méritaient pas un tel tourment. Elle s’approcha de sa jumelle pour l’enlacer par les épaules et la serrer contre elle, et Isaure se laissa faire. Elle ne lui demanda pas de détails ; Isaure les lui donnerait lorsqu’elle serait prête, seulement si elle le souhaitait. Peut-être dans quelques secondes ou dans quelques minutes, peut-être dans quelques jours ou jamais. Elle ne la presserait pas. Elle-même n’en avait pas besoin.

Elle perçut les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de sa sœur et sentit une légère humidité imprégner le tissu, comme si quelques gouttes y étaient tombées. Elle devinait qu’elle était désolée, pourtant elle n’avait pas à s’en excuser. Leurs sentiments n’étaient pas volontaires.

– Je ne t’en veux pas. Je ne t’en voudrai jamais, lui assura-t-elle dans le but de la rassurer.

Elle ne sut si cela fonctionna. Elle posa sa tête sur la sienne et en silence, elle pria pour elle, pria Gabriel de pardonner sa faiblesse, pria pour que la situation s’arrangeât. Après tout, ce ne pouvait sans doute pas être pire.


End file.
